justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Royale
SM64 Bloopers: Castle Royale, more often simply called Castle Royale, is the 2th Video made by Justin Quintanilla .Sypnosis When Mario and the gang visit "The WoopWoop Kingdom", Peach finds the prince to be a perfect match for her. However, Mario will do anything to stop her from coming into their Kingdom. Plot It is the day of the Uniting of the Kingdoms. The scene opens in the WoopWoop Kingdom near a castle (not Peach's Castle), where Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad are trying unsuccessfully to persuade Mario to join the festival. Toadsworth tries to get Peach to start without Mario, but Peach wants Mario for protection, although Mario tries to convince her that she was fine the last time. A flashback plays, revealing that Peach was ambushed, crushed and captured by Bowser and his minions. Mario reluctantly agrees, while Luigi comments that this was a tense moment. The scene switches to the gates, where Luigi is dragging Mario inside. When they get inside the yard, they stumble upon unruly and hyper people (not to mention one guy who's on fire). Peach comments that the place is different, while Toadsworth checks the invitation, saying that this wasn't mentioned. A fanfare is heard as the prince of Woopwoop is then introduced on the castle roof. Peach is amused, but Mario snidely remarks "Gaaaaayyyy." The prince celebrated and danced while still up top the roof, but then he fell, causing Mario to laugh. The prince runs into Peach, and the two immediately fall in love. Mario tries to break it up but fails, while Toadsworth stares at his booty. The castle doors then open, and the gang is introduced to the royal family (King Wooptedoo, The Prince, and Queen Stephe). Upon seeing Queen Stephe, Mario confuses her for Steve and asks what did they do to “him.” As Peach and the King are talking about kingdoms, the King asks Peach to introduce her family. Peach tries to deny that they are family, stating that they are just weirdos who follow her around. However, Mario chimes in, stating that they are indeed her family. Peach introduces herself, and then insultingly introduced the 4 of them (calling Luigi her sister Chloe, Toadsworth Luigi’s husband Lamar, Mario a fat piece of s**t, and Toad an illegitimate daughter. Stephe asks “Where the f**k do we find these families?” The prince then invites them for lunch and Peach agrees. However, she starts to have second thoughts after witnessing what really goes on at lunch (Toad, all hyper talking endlessly, Toadsworth telling a story which makes Mario laugh hysterically, and Luigi acting retarded in front of the King by singing "Jingle Bells"). Peach, fed up with them, starts yelling for Luigi to shut the f**k up, for Toadsworth to stop talking about his mother, and for Toad to go to the kitchen. Toad reluctantly agrees and heads into the kitchen. Peach then begins to reason with the King and Prince to unite the kingdoms when Mario interrupts chanting, “Where’s my Spaghetti?!” Mario then objects, stating that the place is retarded. Peach then turns into an animated gif, shocking him and Toadsworth. The King then asks “I wonder what's for dinner.” and Toad barges out of the kitchen, throwing an order of Burgers and fries, knocking the King over, with Mario and Luigi commenting “Nice Shot!” and Stephe commenting "Kick You What I'm My Do That!" The four of them are then kicked out of the castle. As they each point fingers at each other, they hear a fanfare and see balloons. A parade has begun, with Peach and the Prince in the lead float. Mario unsuccessfully tries to get in, but gets kicked out. He then tries to get Bowser to steal Peach, but Bowser is in another float, dancing. He apologizes to Mario, and explained that they would let him in the parade if he didn't steal Peach. Enraged, Mario vows revenge, and the gang agrees to sneak into the castle. Toadsworth wears a watermelon disguise and Toad wears a bandit disguise. Luigi successfully distracts one of the guards by telling him that his wife is stuck in his oven. The guard at first asks him if he’s serious, which Luigi answers yes. On the rooftop, Toadsworth spazzes out, distracting the guards. Toad then tries to tackle one of the guards, but it didn't hurt him. Enraged, he tries again, causing the other to grab a RPG and misfire, hitting Mario and blowing a hole in the roof. However, when they do get in, a guard is heard asking, “What’s going on in here?”, causing the group to split up. Meanwhile, in the throne room, the King and Peach are waiting for the Prince to return. The King makes a guard play the Woopwoop kingdom anthem over a boombox. The guard reluctantly agrees and the Woop Woop Song plays, causing Peach to yell in shock. In another room in the castle, Big Whoop is looking for the signing papers in the library when Toadsworth comes in, attempting to lose the guards. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then Toadsworth asks for the Prince’s booty, shocking Big Whoop. In another hall of the castle, Mario tries to make friends with the ensuing guard, who locks him up. Meanwhile, Luigi runs into a courtyard in the castle, accidentally tripping a burglary alarm and releasing the animal guard. At first, the guard turns out to be a small crab, and Luigi thinks it’s a joke. However, the crab transforms into a giant crab monster, sending Luigi running for his life. Around the same time, Toad frees Mario from his cell. Back in the throne room, the Woop Woop song is still playing, and the guard asks if he can turn it off, but the King says “Not until the prince comes.” Peach then asks, “Where is the prince?” The scene then switches back to Big Whoop being chased by Toadsworth, who is still wanting the Prince's booty. At the same time, Toad and Mario stumble into Stephe. Still believing her to be Steve, Mario tells her that they need a way out. The real Steve then appears, asking to join Mario, but Mario declines. Suddenly, Mario realizes his mistake and he and Toad make a run for it as Stephe gets angry. Also at the same time, Luigi is still being chased by the crab monster and Big Whoop is still being chased by Toadsworth. Back in the throne room, the guard, fed up with the music, shoots the boombox with an RPG, much to the King’s annoyance. Suddenly, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadsworth, Big Whoop, Stephe, the Crab Monster, and Steve simultaneously crash into the room. Big Whoop becomes angry for them standing in the way of him and Peach, stating that they will be married in the future. Mario, still objecting, but hiding it, decides to give the Prince a “best man”. He dials up Bowser and informs him of the news, infuriating Bowser. Bowser crashes into the castle door, and into Big Whoop just as the Prince was scolding them for their actions. A humiliated Peach then decides to go home, but reminds Mario of the damage he’s done. The episode ends with the King telling Mario he’s going to prison, to which Mario replies with frustration. Characters Mario Mario Luigi Mario Princess Peach Toad SMG4 (cameo'' appearance'') Toadsworth Bowser Bob-omb Goomba Bullet Bill Boo Blooper Freddy Fazbear (cameo appearance) Link (cameo appearance) Baby Mario (cameo appearance) Baby Luigi (cameo appearance) Prince Big Whoop King Whooptedoo Steve Queen Stephe Guards LegoGuy77777 (cameo appearance) Mickey Mouse (cameo appearance) Joy (cameo appearance) Bing Bong (cameo appearance) Bob The Minion (3 cameo appearance) Max (cameo appearance) Disgust (cameo appearance) Olaf (cameo appearance) Dave The Minion (cameo appearance) Little Green Man (2 cameo appearance) Maggie Pesky (cameo appearance) Rayna Cartflight (cameo appearance) Pupert Pesky (cameo appearance) Kevin The Minion (2 cameo appearance) Stuart The Minion (2 cameo appearance) Minions (cameo appearance) Category:Bloopers